


There is No Hero in This Story この物語はヒーローはいない

by YumeRui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeRui/pseuds/YumeRui
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF BULLYING! MIGHT BE TRIGGERING SO TURN AWAY IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO THESE STUFF!!Kageyama is a "victim" in school, Hinata is a "bystander". That's all you need to know.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 26





	There is No Hero in This Story この物語はヒーローはいない

**Author's Note:**

> \- This was actually written a long time ago, but I never really got to post it outside of Facebook.

_**Based on personal experiences.** _

It was 4 am when Kageyama’s alarm clock rang. He quickly got down from his bunk bed to his table underneath. His clock ringing on the shelf right above his table. He didn’t turn on any lights as to not wake up his other roommates who are still soundly asleep. He took his toiletries to the sink just outside the dorm room.

After he did his washing up, he tiptoed his way back to his room. He then changed into his school uniform which consists of a pale-yellow shirt and dark blue pants. He then wore his socks with the name ”Karasuno High” embroidered on top before he prepared his bag with the road lights illuminating through the window. 

Once he’s done, he took his bag, wore his shoes, and went off to the canteen.

As he lives in a boarding school, the meals were prepared by the dorm. Today’s breakfast was bread and tea, just like usual. 

The canteen was empty, as no student would wake up this early to grab breakfast. 

Kageyama finished his meal alone, just like usual.

After having breakfast, he made his way to class.

The classroom door was open, there are a few bags on some of the seats, but no students.

Kageyama sat down at his place and took out his homework that he had finished a day before. He then went to the teacher’s office and placed every homework to the respective teachers’ tables. After that, he quickly went back to class, giving a sigh of relief seeing that no one has come back yet. 

He sat back down and took a book out to read, but looked around warily as students have started to fill the classroom.

“Hey, Tobio-chan~~~”

A familiar voice rings. Kageyama glared up at the person who was in front of him, it was his classmate Oikawa. 

One of the “bullies”.

Just as Kageyama put his book down Oikawa turned away while making a disgusted face.

“Ugh, don’t look at me you disgusting fuck!!”

Everyone who was present at class laughed, except for Kageyama.

Kageyama didn’t say a thing. He picked his book out again and kept his eyes on it, but he couldn’t focus on the words on it anymore.

Class started at 7, the students all went back to their seats. Kageyama kept his book in his bag and listened to the teacher.

1st recess came, but Kageyama stayed in class rather than going to the canteen. He kept reading his book, while trying to ignore the conversation that was going on in the other corner of the class.

“I heard that a certain student got sick today.”

“Do you think it’s Kageyama’s doing? Y’know, with his germs and all.”

“Duh, of course it is. I saw them talking the other day.”

The 3 students laughed loudly. Kageyama stayed silent, even if he knew that the 3rd student was lying, he had never talked to any student ever since he came to this school.

Or rather, no one in the same year wanted to talk to him.

Class started again, Kageyama was copying notes from the whiteboard when he felt something hit his back.

It was a paper ball, not as big as an eraser, but enough to get Kageyama’s attention to pause for a moment. Though he ignored it and continued.

He felt it again.

He ignored it.

And again, he felt it, a little bit harder, hitting his head this time.

He turned around to see Oikawa and his group of friends snickering. A paper ball as large as a fist on the ground.

Kageyama turned back, wanting to continue copying the notes, but the teacher had erased them before he could.

Kageyama decided to ask the teacher later for the unfinished notes.

The 2nd recess bell rang, and Kageyama went to the canteen to get lunch. He sat alone again. Students of the same year avoided him while trying to find a seat. Only a group of senior delinquents sat next to him, talking about how classes sucked. Kageyama ignored them and finished his lunch quickly.

“Where is my notebook?!”

Kageyama heard a girl yelled before he got in the classroom. He gulped, knowing what happened. 

He headed in the classroom, and took a look at the girl who screamed. It was a girl of average height with brown hair tied into a standard ponytail. Kageyama didn’t know her, but he was pretty sure her family name was Kasugatani.

He got to his seat, and found her notebook inside his desk.

“It’s…over here.” Kageyama said to Kasugatani. Kasugatani gave Kageyama a glare and shot one at Oikawa’s direction before walking to Kageyama’s desk and took the notebook with a disgusted look on his face. She pinched her notebook like she would hold a bag of garbage.

“Ugh, I probably have to disinfect this….”

Kageyama sat back down, and started his homework. Oikawa and his friends still laughing. Kageyama tried his best to not pay them any attention.

Although Kageyama didn’t know Kasugatani very well, he knows that she isn’t usually like this. She isn’t a “bully” like Oikawa and his group.

After all, it has always been like this for the past 3 months, and Kageyama was only grateful that they didn’t get physical with him, since they deem him “too disgusting” to touch.

But sometimes, Kageyama does wish that they get physical. So that he had something to report, something to present as evidence.

Something to not let anyone dismiss him as “they’re just playing with you.”

Something to let the adults know, that he’s a “victim”.

After the last school bell rang, Kageyama quickly went back to his dorm room. He was greeted by his roommates, Iwaizumi Hajime and Kunimi Akira. Both don’t really care about the gossip or rumors that are spreading around Kageyama, and he was relieved by that fact.

Though both Iwaizumi and Kunimi don’t interact much with Kageyama in public either.

Kageyama took a bath and changed into his regular clothes, a t-shirt and shorts. He then continued to finish his homework, sighed as he realized that he forgot to find the teacher to copy the missing notes.

“Kageyama,” Kunimi called, to which Kageyama turned around, “someone wanted me to hand this to you.”

In Kunimi’s hand was a notebook. Kageyama thanked Kunimi and took the notebook. He took a good look at it; it was an orange book with a sun on its back. Though it didn’t have a name, it contained the missing notes he didn’t get to copy earlier.

“He said hand it over to me when you’re done. I’ll give it back to him.” Kunimi added.

“Oh, sure,” Kageyama replied, “tell him I said thanks.”

Kunimi shrugged. Kageyama went back to his work.

Evening falls and everyone went for dinner. Kunimi and Iwaizumi both went to the canteen with their own friends. Kageyama went to get dinner as well.

But once again, he was alone.

Kageyama didn’t mind being alone, since it’s better than the situation in class. Stuff still happens every now and then in the dorms, but it wasn’t as bad as in class.

He also didn’t want to drag people down with him.

No one wants to be a “victim” after all.

Though things took a turn when somebody sat next to him during dinner. Kageyama felt weirded out and took a look at the guy’s face.

It was Hinata Shouyou from his class.

A “bystander”.

“Hey.” Hinata greeted him, but Kageyama turned around, very wary of him. This wasn’t the first time someone approached him, but the last time this happened, it ended…badly to say the least.

“Kageyama, right?”

The said person nodded.

“Do you have anything to do after this?” Hinata asked. “I kinda have some problems with my math, and yours is the best in class so…”

“Sure.” Kageyama replied reluctantly, still cautious of Hinata. Although Oikawa himself doesn’t stay in the dorms, some of his friends do. And Kageyama tries his best to avoid them as much as he can. Though Kageyama wasn’t sure if Hinata is one of them.

Both of them agreed to meet at the study area after getting their stuff.

Kageyama arrived first at the study area. 

He looked around, no sign of familiar faces.

He picked a seat in the corner to wait for Hinata, who came a while later. He sat down and took his math textbook out, flipped a few pages and finally pointing out the part he doesn’t understand.

“I was having trouble with this topic, the teacher explained it, but I still have no idea how it works,” Hinata said while turning his head to look at Kageyama, “think you can help me with it?”

Kageyama tilted his head, eyes filled with confusion.

“You’re…not throwing your homework load at me?”

“What? No! Why would I do that?”

Kageyama didn’t say a word. He didn’t tell him about how he ended up finishing his middle school bullies’ homework for a whole year. Though Hinata knew what’s going on inside his mind.

“I don’t hang out with Oikawa’s group often, so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Hinata gave him a reassuring smile, it was as bright as the sun.

Kageyama’s eyes widened, it was the first time someone gave him a genuine smile.

Both of them looked around from time to time, making sure no one they know saw them.

“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself yet,” Hinata said in the middle of his homework, “I’m Hinata Shouyou, from the same class as you.”

“I know,” Kageyama simply replied, “but you really shouldn’t be talking to me. People might see.”

“It’s fine. We’re not in class, so nobody would notice.”

“But-”

“As I said, if it’s not in class, it’s okay,” Hinata said while putting his index finger on his lips, “Just don’t tell this to anyone. It would be a secret between us.”

“Okay…”

Both of them continued with their homework until it’s time for them to go back to their rooms. Hinata went first before Kageyama to avoid anyone seeing them.

“You seem happy today, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi said as Kageyama was preparing to go to bed, “anything happened?”

“Nothing really.” Kageyama shook his head before going under the covers. Iwaizumi shrugged and continued on his homework.

Hinata started to hang out with Kageyama more. Although both of them were afraid of people finding out, especially Oikawa.

Both are afraid of Hinata becoming another “victim”.

So, they never talked to each other during school hours. It was only after classes were over when everyone went home that they hung out.

Their hang out sessions are incredibly simple, just having dinner and study together. But it’s the happiest that Kageyama has been ever since he started school.

At least he’s not alone anymore. He has someone to hang out with.

Someone to call a friend.

But good things don’t last long.

It was another usual day where Hinata and Kageyama meet up in the study area. Both talking about their homework and their roommates.

“…then Kogane just asked where his glasses were, but it’s on the top of his head, and he doesn’t even wear glasses!” Hinata told Kageyama about his roommate Koganegawa, who was a pretty fun guy. Both of them laughed.

“Oh? What’s this?”

A voice was heard, a voice too familiar to both of their ears. It made Kageyama’s face instantly pale, and Hinata’s laugh drain. 

They turned to look at the figure who arrived at their table.

It was Tsukishima, one of Oikawa’s underlings.

“Hinata, why are you hanging out with him? Hmm?” Tsukishima asked, his smile mischievous as ever. “I thought that you were on our side? You heard the rumors about him, right?”

Hinata kept silent. Kageyama looked at the ground, didn’t even dare to look at the both of them.

“You wouldn’t want me to tell Oikawa about this, right?”

Hinata’s eyes glared at Tsukishima, though it didn’t hide the fear he had on his face as it turned grim. His body stiffened; his hand curled up into a fist.

“The hell do you want?”

“Spit on him, and swear to never hang out with him anymore.”

Hinata looked at Kageyama reluctantly. Kageyama closed his eyes and turned his head away, ready to take it.

And he did it.

The spit landed on Kageyama’s shirt, Hinata’s face was blue. He then took his stuff and left with Tsukishima, leaving Kageyama behind. 

Hinata turned his head back, but he couldn’t go back to him.

Kageyama stood there for a while before he went to the bathroom and washed the spit off. He then came back and took his stuff to somewhere else.

Luckily, the study area was mostly empty, only a few seniors were there. But they didn’t really care enough to watch the scene.

Kageyama wasn’t sad or disappointed. He had expected things to turn out this way, and he never expected Hinata to defend him.

After all, Hinata was just a “bystander”.

“Bystanders” won’t become “heroes” just for a “victim”.

They’re all just glad that they aren’t the “victim”.

No one wants to be a “hero”, as it means potential in becoming the next “victim”.

“Bullies” target “heroes”, and those who are targeted becomes a “victim”.

In fear of becoming the next “victim”, they’ll only watch, as a “bystander”.

Kageyama only hoped that Hinata doesn’t become a “bully” like Oikawa and his group.

But what Kageyama doesn’t know, is that Hinata would never become a “bully”, especially to him.

Though he would never become a “hero” either.

“Kageyama, you okay?” Iwaizumi asked when Kageyama had come back. “You look pale.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama’s voice cracked, “I’m going to bed early, but it’s fine to keep the lights on.”

He then went to do the last of his washing up and went to bed.

Iwaizumi asked that because he noticed Kageyama’s eyes were red.

But as a “bystander”, he couldn’t do much, since it would affect his status as “the volleyball team’s ace”.

After he slept, Kunimi put a note on his table, along with some candy. The candy was from Kunimi, but the note was from someone else.

Kunimi too, was a “bystander” . He’s more unknown to most people compared to Iwaizumi, but he has his own group of friends, and he doesn’t want to risk losing them for associating himself with a “victim”.

Some “bystanders” would do their best to help the “victim” secretly, some however would avoid them completely, while some would become a “bully” just to fit in.

The cycle continues, and that’s just how it is.

Kageyama woke up the next morning to the note on his table. He took it to the bathroom, where the lights wouldn’t bother anyone who’s still asleep.

>   
>  _Kageyama,_
> 
> _I’m sorry about what happened. And don’t worry, Tsukishima let me off the hook. But I guess we couldn’t see each other anymore._
> 
> _If it makes you feel any better, I think that you’re a really cool guy to hang around with. I’m really sorry that things are this way._
> 
> _I wish you the best of luck._
> 
> _-Hinata_   
> 

Kageyama didn’t say anything. He folded the note neatly and put it in his pocket until he finished washing up. He then went back to his room and place the note in his drawer.

He sat down in front of his table and stared into nothingness for a while. He took a deep breath, and went on with his day.

From then on, Hinata and Kageyama never see each other anymore. Even when they saw each other outside of class, they pretended like they don’t know each other. 

Once again, Kageyama was back to being alone.

Though, this is the first time he felt the sharp pain of loneliness.

And things took a turn for the worse.

Kageyama went back from the canteen during 2nd recess. Nothing happened so far. He looked in his desk to find the book that he was reading.

But he couldn’t find it.

He looked all around, even asking his classmates about it. Whom all either said they didn’t saw it, or simply avoided him. Hinata wasn’t back from lunch yet, but even if he’s here, Kageyama would most likely avoid asking him.

Though it looked like he didn’t need to ask anyone. Not when he found the book.

It was in the trash can.

He looked in Oikawa’s direction, who was smirking. Delighted by the sight in front of him.

He walked towards Oikawa.

“You…” Kageyama said in a cold voice. “You did this, didn’t you?”

Kageyama’s face was making a scary expression, but Oikawa’s smile only grew even wider seeing that.

“Just taking out the trash, nothing wrong with that, right?”

Kageyama snapped,

And threw the first punch.

Of course, Oikawa wasn’t just going to take the punch lying down.

Things got physical between them, causing a ruckus in class. Some of the students watched, some even betted on who would win. It wasn’t until someone called the teacher and put a stop to it.

They explained the situation to the teacher, and Kageyama was let off with a warning. But surprisingly, Oikawa was let off with a warning as well.

Kageyama was in disbelief.

Feeling overwhelmed, he didn’t pay attention in class at all.

Hinata knew what happened, but didn’t dare to ask or comfort Kageyama about it, as he was under the watchful eyes of the “bullies”.

He decided to talk to Kageyama when he grabbed dinner. He deliberately waited for when Tsukishima and more of Oikawa’s underlings have finished their dinner.

But he couldn’t find him.

He asked Kunimi for his whereabouts, but apparently, he didn’t even go back to his dorm room.

Hinata had a bad feeling, but he went back to his own room.

He greeted his roommates Koganegawa and Aone before sitting down in front of his table, taking out his homework. 

Halfway finishing it, he suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He closed the book as he couldn’t focus on his homework anymore. He wrote a note and stick it onto his shelf as a reminder to copy someone else’s homework tomorrow.

He then went out with his own friends to play volleyball on the school’s court. But he still couldn’t get rid of that uneasiness. 

He decided that he would talk to Kageyama tomorrow morning, when he’s in class. He didn’t care about what Oikawa and his group or the whole class would think of him anymore. He was willing to risk becoming a “victim”.

But that never happened.

Kageyama didn’t come to class that day.

Strangely, the head disciplinary teacher came to their class first thing in the morning, when it was usually the class teacher’s period.

And what she had to say shocked the entire class.

“Kageyama Tobio has attempted suicide yesterday on the 5th floor of the school building, he was lucky that a roof caught him and broke his fall.” The disciplinary teacher announced with a stern voice. 

Hinata’s eyes widened, his whole body froze upon hearing that. And it’s not just him, the entire class was like that as well. Especially Oikawa and his group, who all had a grim expression on their faces.

“From what I heard, Kageyama-kun was a victim of bullying inside his own class. Can anyone describe what happened?”

No one dared to say a word. Hinata decided that he got nothing to lose. He raised his arm and stood from his seat.

“Miss, I can tell you what happened.”

Hinata can’t be considered a “hero”, but he still helped, in a way that he could.

On the weekend, Hinata walked to the hospital according to the details that were given by the teacher. The students who were living in dorms are only permitted to leave the school on the weekends.

He arrived at the hospital and asked for Kageyama’s room number. He got to the room and opened the door. A woman with short curly hair sat on the visitor chair. She raised her head hearing the door open.

“Are you Tobio’s friend?” She asked with a kind smile on her face.

“Y-yes,” Hinata stuttered a bit, “I’m here to see him.”

She stood up from her chair. “Here. Take a seat. I’ll pour a cup of water for you.”

Hinata wanted to refuse but she’s already walked to the table where the water jug was. He then sat down while she handed him a cup of water.

He took a good look at Kageyama who was on the bed, still unconscious. His head was wrapped in bandages and his legs are put in casts, hanging midair.

“I’m Tobio’s sister, my name is Miwa,” she introduced herself, “and you?”

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama’s classmate.” Hinata replied. He looked at Kageyama. “How is he?”

“The doctors did what they can. He would probably wake up after a few days. At least he’s not on the verge of dying anymore.” She replied.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said with guilt, “I didn’t do anything to stop it.”

“No, no. You became Tobio’s friend, that’s already enough help.” Miwa put her hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Tobio never really had any friends before, in elementary school or middle school. People never talked to him, and he isn’t a man of many words too.”

Hinata stayed silent, listening to Miwa talking about her little brother. He learned that because of Kageyama’s reserved nature, he gets picked on often. Though he never talked about it in front of his family.

Hinata looked at Kageyama, eyes filled with sadness and guilt.

“I just wished I had done something about it.” Miwa said as tears started to fall down her face. She quickly wiped it with her hand before Hinata handed some tissue. “Maybe if I had asked more about his situation, he wouldn’t end up like this.”

“No.” Hinata muttered. “If anything, it’s my fault. I never defended him from the bullies, I even told him to not talk to me in public. I don’t deserve to be his friend…”

Miwa put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, who’s already in tears.

“I heard what happened to the bullies from the teachers. They were expelled, and you’re the one who reported them. You’ve done enough.”

A few days later, Kageyama woke up. He stayed at the hospital for recovery until he can go back to class. Hinata visited him every week.

When he went back to class, he received an apology letter from everyone in his class. Some for their ignorance, some for being accomplices.

Kageyama didn’t say anything, he only gave a small smile.

Hinata offered to help Kageyama with his wheelchair for the duration he’s bound to it. He also helped Kageyama with the homework and classes he missed.

The rest of Kageyama’s high school years went by peacefully. He gained more friends as Hinata introduced him to his friend group. He also learned how to play volleyball because of it.

For the first time in his school life, he felt happy.

The day before his graduation, him and Hinata met up at a relax area for students. It was a place with two benches underneath two big trees. They sat down at one of the benches.

“Hinata,” Kageyama looked at the said man, “why did you came to talk to me that day?”

Hinata gave it a thought before answering.

“Honestly, I was curious. I heard the rumors going on in class, but I was skeptical. I had a feeling it was all just childish bullcrap,” Hinata slowly admitted, “I never laughed at you.”

He put his hand around Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Y’know, I never expected to have friends in high school, since elementary and middle school were crap. I’m really glad I met you.”

“I’m glad I talked to you as well, or I would’ve missed the chance to know such an amazing person.”

Both of them chuckled as they looked to the sky.

Hinata might not be a “hero” who defended Kageyama, but he showed care when no one else did. He gave Kageyama light, when he thought he was trapped in the dark of loneliness. He treated Kageyama as his friend, something Kageyama never thought anyone would do. Even if he didn’t do anything to stop it, he still helped, as a “bystander”.

And to a “victim”, sometimes that is more than enough.

Thinking of this, Kageyama smiled in relief.


End file.
